Electronic devices often require voltage regulators and power delivery networks that can provide low voltage at a high current. Furthermore, the power delivery network should be able to provide a reliable source of power over a range of load current frequencies and amplitudes.
Various protection systems are used to protect electronic devices, including voltage and current protection devices. Examples of the former include voltage surge and sag protectors, and examples of the latter include over current and under current protectors.